The Erupting Eds
'The Erupting Eds' The Erupting Eds consist of former PCUW World Heavyweight champion Ed, former PCUW X Division champion Edd, and former PCUW Television champion Eddy. 'History' The Erupting Eds formed on PCUW's debut episode, being PCUW's first stable. The team was inspired by then-TNA stable, Fortune. Ed was the James Storm of the group, Edd was the AJ Styles/Kazarian, and Eddy was the Robert Roode. For the first few weeks, the team just appeared in tag team matches as a team together. In late July, the Eds were in a rivalry with then-heel stable Age of the Fallen led by Asheel Din. However, that rivalry was short and ended when the two teams called a truce after they thought the rivalry was worthless and Age of the Fallen turned face. Since then, they've had a huge friendship with the stable and also have alligned themselfs with the Element World Order (EWO). But shortly after their rivalry with Age of the Fallen ended, Eddy's rival Kevin created The Destiny Empire, which was just him, Rolf, and Nazz at the time. The rivalry kept going for months as Kevin's stable grew in size and the fued looks like it won't stop anytime soon. Recently, the two teams faced in a Lethal Lockdown match at New Year's War. The Eds were successful at winning the match after Asheel came in during the match and helped them. But two months later at Breaking Point, Asheel turned his back on the Eds after he cost Ed the World title and had Kevin finally win it. And because of that, the Eds have been focused on getting answers on why. During May Week 1, Eddy and the others finally got answers when Christian Hardy and the rest of Age of the Fallen told him that they found out Destiny Empire is blackmailing Asheel. At Final Countdown, Eddy defeated Ed by submission to get the World title shot at New Day. Over the next four weeks, Kevin played mind games with Eddy, trying to make him believe his whole team was jealous of his title shot. This didn't distract Eddy, the Erupting Eds, EWO, or the members of the Age of the Fallen. Kevin then put Eddy through a series of matches in which he had to face his closest friends, Edd, David Williams, Christian Hardy, and Ed (in that exact order), with Eddy prevailing in every match. During Week 3, an extra stipulation was set: If Eddy wins, the Destiny Empire will be put under Extreme Supervision and Asheel will be free from Kevin's blackmailing and the Destiny Empire: If Kevin wins, PCUW's longest standing stable, the Erupting Eds, will disband for good. At New Day, Edd became X Division champion for the third time and Eddy won the World title after Asheel knocked Kevin out with a bat after EWO, Ed, Edd, and the Age of the Fallen drove back the Destiny Empire when they attacked Eddy. 'Finishing Moves' Ed's Finishers *Lump Drop (Scorpion Death Drop) *Scorpion Death Lock Edd's Finishers *Shining Wizard *Daredevil D (Bridging Wrist Lock Electric Chair Drop) Eddy's Finishers *SuckerBreaker (Mic Check) *Money Lock (Ankle Lock) 'Title Reigns' *2 Time PCUW World Heavyweight Champion (Current) (Eddy-1) (Ed-1 *3 Time PCUW X Division Champion (Edd) (Current) *1 Time PCUW Television Champion (Eddy) 'Entrance Music' *Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver (Fortune's theme) Category:PCUW OCs